


Trust

by Artemis_eyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Remus Lupin, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_eyes/pseuds/Artemis_eyes
Summary: My name is Sirius Orion Black and I am a death eater and this is my story. You would expect me a Gryffindor to be brave and spit on Voldy-pants' face.But as fate would have it, I am reckless enough to spy on him.It is all old Dumbly-dorr's fault. But then again , it was probably my fault as i was stupid enough to go along with the plan for 'The Greater Good'  and all that bs.And it all started with THE PRANK.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

Being the black heir entailed “training” from the tender age of seven to carry on the “name” and “reputation” of The Most Ancient and Noble house of Black. So when little innocent me was led to my first lesson with my dear mother, where she droned on and on about how I should be honored to be born in The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black for I wouldn’t even be fit enough to work as the Hogwarts’ gatekeeper without the family’s name and fame, I was ready to spend the rest of my life in those awful pureblood parties with my perfect cousin Bella than to listen to one of her lectures ever again . But it wasn’t only my dear mother who tutored me, for I was tossed around like a quaffle in a quidditch world cup and each member of the Black family would have their turn to screech at me. Obviously, any comments or rebuttals against their screeching would have me screaming as a result of a well-placed crucio.  
It was all sunshine and rainbows until, at the age of 11, I was taken to the head of the Black Family, Arcturus Black III for one of the last of my so- called lessons. And when I questioned his preachings as usual, I was expecting to scream my lungs out due to the cruciatus curse but to my surprise that foolish old man named me as his next of kin in the event of him kicking the bucket. Suffice to say my family members killed a few house elves when they heard his explanation of me ‘having a brain to question his ideals and not follow the family around like a thoughtless puppet’. This news triggered the intense hatred that my father holds against me till date and the many crucios soon followed.  
To say that I was overjoyed when I got my letter would be the understatement of the millennium. I was happy enough to do a complicated ballet routine with Kreacher as my partner so yeah, you get the gist of it.  
And then came the day when I was supposed to go to Diagon Alley to finally get my wand. But of course, I was dragged into Madame Malkin’s Robe shop to get fitted into Hogwarts robes, where I was tortured with pins and needles by a deceitfully kind Madam Malkin. At last, after a long day of purchasing cauldrons, frog livers and books, we stepped into Ollivander’s wand shop.  
The shop was very silent. The layers of dust and cobwebs would have given Kreacher a heart attack.  
A short man with creepy silver eyes stepped out and started quoting the qualities of my mother’s wand but one well-placed glare from her had him scurrying for the stacks of boxes.  
It is really the wand that chooses the wizard Mr. Black came a voice from somewhere in the back of the shop. No two Ollivander wands are the same just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. He said all this as he reappeared and started measuring the distance between my nostrils, shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor and whatnot.  
“Try this. Chestnut and unicorn hair. 12 inches, swishy. Go on, give it a wave”, he said but he yanked it out of my hand the second I touched it. He stuffed a different wand in my hand saying, “black walnut and phoenix feather, 10 ½ inches. Nice and flexible.” As I gave it a wave, half of his comical mustache burnt off. But this just seemed to make him more pleased. This went on for about a dozen wands and finally after half the shop was destroyed and my mother’s patience ran out, he gave me a wand, “Fir and Dragon Heartstring, 14 ½ inches, rigid, best suited for an focused, strong minded individual with an intimidating demeanor.” A warm feeling of belonging coursed through my whole body and when I gave it a wave, red colored sparks coursed out of it, I knew that this was the wand for me.

The much-awaited day arrived. I said farewell to father and mother, and little Reggie clung onto me like an African monkey in the privacy of my room for a good 5 minutes before we left for the station. Mother ordered Kreacher to drop me off and little Reggie sweet talked his way in too. At the station, after one last hug of goodbye and a reassurance of writing every week, I boarded the Hogwarts express. I found a compartment with a red haired girl who was weeping silently. I offered her a tissue like the gentleman I am but she only glared at me like I slapped her grandmother. I sat as far away as I could from her in that stuffy compartment. Soon, a bespectacled boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes stepped into the compartment and announced brightly with a cheerful wave, “Hi! My name is James Potter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a summary of what happened over the years. Main story starts from next chapter.

Chapter 2

Sixteen-year-old Sirius Orion Black didn’t have a lot of things in life, the hugs of his little brother Reggie, for starters. Not to mention the affection of his so-called family. But the one thing that he did have was a surrogate family in the form of James with his mother hen tendencies, Remus with his sassy attitude and everlasting supply of chocolates, peter with his constant support no matter how barmy the plans for a prank were and also Minnie, commonly known as Minerva McGonagall the no nonsense strict head of Gryffindor acted as his surrogate aunt at times. He boarded the Hogwarts Express thinking about the first time he ever did so. He had been so sure that he would be in Slytherin but man was he wrong. And all of this trouble because of one James Potter also known as Prongs. You might think that these names: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs sounded as barmy as that old coot who was the Headmaster, but these names have a story behind them. The story of how The Marauders came into existence. And it all started with a “Furry little problem” and excuses which would not even fool a troll.  
Getting sorted into Gryffindor was only the start of my problems. The very next day, I received Howlers from my oh so dear family members. Not to mention an exclusive visit from my dear cousin Cissy on the orders of my mother. She had tried to convince me to spend my time with people “worthy” of the Blacks, but one of my well-practiced glares courtesy of my Father set her straight. The Howlers were just a trailer of what was coming during the winter break. Father had decided to try his best to curse the “Gryffindor” out of me. And this followed every summer break as I made sure to crash at James’ place every winter.  
Charlus and Dore... ooops! I mean Dad and Mom took me in as their son and gave me parental love that I had never experienced before. With Mother and Father though, it just got worse and worse. My thoughts were cut off abruptly as the compartment door slid open and a red-haired teenage girl stepped inside. “There you are!” exclaimed Lily, her emerald eyes flashing as she assessed my injuries of the summer.  
____________________________________________

I remember the first time that I found one Sirius Black sitting hunched up in the corner of the compartment, slightly trembling with unfocused, dull grey eyes and bruises all over his body on the train back to Hogwarts after our first winter holidays.  
I had been quite early that day as I wanted to get away from Tuney and that’s when I stumbled across him. I could guess fairly easily what had transpired so I kept mum and tried to help him. I always had some bandages, bruising salve and a pain potion handy for Sev. My experience with Severus taught me to never question it. So, I calmly waited until he didn’t flinch under my touch as I applied the salve and fed him the potion which he gladly took. I gave him a hug under which he melted. I had felt his tears on my shoulder and I just held him until he was calm. I gave him one last reassuring squeeze before I had stridden out of the compartment.  
It had become a tradition of sorts for me to come early and find Sirius to heal him and just hold him until he got it all out of his system. These experiences with Sirius and Severus made me all the more determined to learn all there is about healing.  
I cast a diagnostic spell, making sure that my hands were always within his sight. He had a broken wrist and several broken ribs along with a large gash from his shoulder to his lower back and also several belt marks. I healed the broken wrist and ribs with a simple spell that I had mastered and added Dittany to his gash and wrapped it with a bandage. I gently applied the bruising salve and I also noticed that he had tried to heal several other injuries but had failed miserably due to his broken wrist. I offered him a pain potion and sat down next to him. In a matter of seconds, he took me in a brotherly embrace and recited the events of that summer. We had formed a sort of a sibling bond and he had learnt to trust me with his secrets while I learnt to not pry. The events that had taken place in that summer in the Black household horrified me but I didn’t let it show on my face. “Mother had discovered some muggle motorcycle magazines I had in my trunk and had promptly informed father. Father in turn decided to punish me the muggle way as I was ‘so fond of those mudbloods ’, he had said nonchalantly as if he was talking about the weather. What followed was the most horrible and heart wrenching things I had ever heard. I offered my comfort the best I could and when he had calmed down a bit I slowly slipped out of the compartment.

\-------------

As Lily left, Sirius sat back and waited for his friends to show up. Soon, a handsome bespectacled boy with hazel eyes and messy hair bounced into the compartment.  
“Padfoot!”, exclaimed James.  
“Prongs!”  
“Oh, how I missed you! My life was miserable without you”, we finished dramatically and hugged each other. “Get a room already!” came the voice of my favorite werewolf. James and I gave each a look before we pounced on Moony “Moony! We would never even think of getting a room without you.” Remus sighed exasperatedly and muttered something which sounded very close to, “Merlin help me!”. James and I just laughed it off. James looked around the compartment and seemed to notice that Peter wasn’t here yet. The train was about to depart from the station when a red faced Wormtail stumbled into the compartment and stripped over his own feet and promptly fell on Moony’s lap. “Moony, you dog!”, said James. My protest of, “Hey! That’s me” was ignored as James went on, “You are trying to seduce our innocent little Peter! Shame on you Moony.” Peter’s cry of, “I’m not little!” was ignored too as moony replied to James saying, “Holy crap! You have figured out my gameplan. I have wanted to get my claws on Peter since forever!!”. Peter let out a terrified squeak before all of us burst into laughter. After a bout of joking, teasing and generally sharing what we did over the summer (I kept all the gory details to myself) only giving them a vague idea of what had transpired this summer. James gave me a look and I knew that I had to share it with him later. Moony went off to his prefect duties, Peter and James were engaged in a game of exploding snap while I gazed out of the window thinking about Moony’s furry little problem and the first and last of his transformations that I witnessed.  
The plan had been to follow Moony into the willow and wait until he transformed while we were in our animagus forms. As the moon started rising, Moony began howling as we could hear the horrible sound of his bones rearranging themselves. I could not even begin to imagine the pain he was going through and at that moment, I wished to be crucioed instead of ever witnessing that horrible sight again. I felt something quite sharp nudging my side and I realised that it was Prongs pushing me out of the room with a look of pity in his hazel eyes. I padded out of the room and I felt myself shaking and tears in my eyes.  
After that incident, I always stayed out of the room in which Moony was transforming with a silencing charm in place until Prongs came back out to get me.

\------

Sirius was startled awake when he felt James lightly shaking him. They had reached Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ur thoughts in the comment box below!🙏🙏

**Author's Note:**

> this is our first fanfic. We hope u like guys . Share ur opinions in the comment box below.


End file.
